The Resurrection at Freddie's
by KittenGirl272
Summary: When 3 preteens use a Ouija board at Freddie's they summon Kimmy and accidentally resurrect her and when they try to fix there mistake they accidentally resurrect the 5 kids that possessed the Fazgang. They also resurrected Vincent when they resurrected the Fazgang. Can they defeat Vincent again and bring peace back to Freddie Fazbear's Pizzeria? (I Do Not Own Cover Picture.)
1. Welcome back Kimmy

**Hey guys here's the first chapter of The resurrection at Freddie's. I'm gonna start the story now because you guys are probably like shut up and start the story so here it is.**

 ***No ones POV***

It's been 10 years since The Reece family died and were finally at peace but when they died a piece of there soul was kept at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and during the night some idiot kids thought it would be fun to summon some ghosts since they heard the story about this family.

"Bobby I don't know about this." A young girl said as she followed her older brother to the outside of the pizzeria.

"What's wrong Amy you scared?" The young boy asked.

"Darn right I'm scared… Did you hear that I don't like it here I wanna go home before mom and dad find out we snuck out of the house at this time of night."

"Come on Amy it's not even that scary, see it's just a normal pizzeria and were just talking to a ghost is that problem?"

"Yes it is a problem…"

"Hey Bobby sorry I'm late… What's Amy doing here?" Another young boy said as he ran up to the 2 other kids.

"Matt hey I was wondering when you'd get here… Amy is here because you need at least 3 people to summon a ghost."

"Oh ok then let's get inside and start I wanna meet some hot ghost babes."

"You guys aren't serious right I mean I thought at first you guys were joking at first."

"Come on Amy wouldn't you like to be able to say that you talked to a ghost?" Matt asked as he opened the door after he used a bobby pin for a key and walked inside.

"Not really I'd rather not anger the spirits with you numbskulls."

"Whatever you guys coming."

"Yea."

"Guy's wait for me I don't want to be out here by myself."

After a few minutes the 3 preteens made there way to the night guard office and lit 3 candles and placed there fingers on the Ouija board and waited.

"So what now?" asked Matt.

"You don't know you guys are such idiots, I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Amy replied about to take her fingers off when her brother stopped her.

"Don't worry I've got the blue prints. Ok let's see you half to ask for the spirit and you half to be really respectful so you don't anger the spirit." Bobby replied.

"Oh ok so were just gonna simply say can we ask Kimmy Reece some questions, ya like that'll work because that's so stupid…" As she said this the triangle thing began to move on top of some letters.

"Great Job Amy you summoned Kimmy Reece… you are Kimmy Reece right?" Matt asked.

The triangle began to spell the word _yes_ out. (sorry I have no idea what the triangle thing is called because I prefer not to mess with paranormal things.)

"Me and my big mouth." Amy said as Matt asked a stupid question. "So you're a girl. Do you find me attractive?"

"Matt why would you ask a question like that it said treat the spirit with respect." Amy yelled at him as the triangle began to move again.

 _Please don't flirt with me._

"Sorry Kimmy any way Bobby you've been really quite you wanna ask a question?" Bobby flinched when Matt asked him that question.

"Ah sure… um Kimmy what was it like at Freddie's when you were younger?"

 _Terrible never ask a question like that again._

"Sorry… um do you miss being alive at all?"

 _Sometimes but…_

Right then the triangle stopped and the Ouija board stopped working.

"What did we do?" Bobby asked.

"We didn't break a rule did we?" Amy asked worried like.

"No we didn't… Uh Matt did." Bobby said looking over the directions.

"What did I do?"

"You took your fingers off the board before we she left and the last question I asked had something to do with her being alive so I think she processed one of us."

"But none of us are processed." Amy said.

"Maybe it's one of the animatronics…" when Matt said this they all went outside of the room and looked at all the animatronics seeing they were all normal.

They all started to panic when they heard someone speak.

"What happened… you are the children I was talking to." When Kimmy spoke they all turned there heads to see a human not a ghost or spirit a human.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope this will be the start of a great new series.**

 **Kimmy- I hope it will to it's pretty good… when are you gonna add the Fazgang ghosts?**

 **You just spoiled the next chapter Kimmy**

 **Kimmy- I'm sorry I didn't mean to**

 **I'm gonna end it here before we have another spoil alert anyway hope you enjoyed the story bye.**


	2. Welcome back Fazgang and VINCENT!

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 for Resurrection at Freddie's.**

 **Amy- I hate those stupid boys… Oh you must be Kitty I was told about you wait did I just break the 4** **th** **wall?!**

 **Maybe…I'm not really sure.**

 **Amy- holly cow how I've been dieing to break the 4** **th** **wall because I put it on my bucket list you wanna see what else I've got on my bucket list?**

 **This is gonna be a long day… well I'm gonna pretend I'm listening while I'm actually just writing my fanfiction so pretend I'm listening.**

 **Amy- 0~0 OK!**

 ***No one's POV***

 ****"What have we done… were gonna be in so much trouble!" Amy said while hyperventilating.

"Relax at least she's nice and really hot!" Matt said while fixing his hair to make sure he looks good for Kimmy. While Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"Kimmy how old are you anyway?" Matt asked while moving is eyebrows up and down.

"Matt that's rude you never ask a woman her age…even if there really a ghost." Bobby said while trying to comfort his rule following sister.

Kimmy looked disgusted when Matt was still trying to flirt with her. "Um ok there's a thing called personal space and if you must know I'm like 34 or something…I don't really remember my age…mind telling me how long I've been dead?"

"You've been dead for about 10 years…so let's see if I remember my research correctly you were 20 or 21 when you died so let's add 10 years to that and you get 30 or 31 so your either 30 or 31.

"OH COME ON NOW I KNOW FOR A FACT I CAN'T MARRY HER!" Matt said while sulking.

"Oh Kimmy do you know how we can fix this?" Amy asked.

"Um not really but man I'm not used breathing…uh maybe you try to summon me I'll be brought back into the spirit world."

"Ok lets try everyone except Kimmy put there fingers on the board." Bobby said and everyone did what he asked and Amy then said what she said like 10 minutes ago.

"Um so can we ask Kimmy Reece a few questions?" When she asked nothing happened and Bobby was about to take his fingers off when the Ouija boards triangle thing began to move.

"Kimmy is that you doing that?" Bobby asked getting his hopes up but instead the board spelled out a word that said _No_.

"I'm right here still… so who's that? Hey um are you someone I know?"

 _yes_

"Are you Lily?"

 _no_

"Someone else from my family?"

 _yes_

"Someone from the Fazgang?"

 _yes…why are you alive?_

"I have no idea wait… Felix?"

 _yea…who are these…?_

WHO'S FELIX HUH?! Matt yelled.

"MATT you imbecile you did it again what's wrong with you?" Amy asked.

"What…what he do?" Kimmy asked.

"He took his fingers off the board…idiot." Bobby said.

"That's how you… well are here." Amy said.

"Why I am not surprised…where's Felix and…maybe it was more then Felix…"

Everyone turned there head to see 5 kids and one being a man. But when they saw the man he smiled and ran off.

"Oh no…he's back."

"Who's back Amy asked."

Kimmy looked back at the preteens and spoke with hate… "Vincent."

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 for Resurrection at Freddie's and like the story so far.**

 **JJ- there you are Kitty me and BB were looking everywhere trying to find you…why are you in the supplies closet?**

 **To get away from you 2. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the story bye.**


	3. Vincent's note

**Here's chapter 3 guy's and I would've done the chapter a lot earlier but I had to go to my schools open house. So ya anyway it's here now so yay!**

 ***No one's POV***

As soon as Kimmy said this the 5 kids and Bobby shivered. "Who's Vincent?" Matt asked getting tired of not knowing what was going on.

Bobby turned to his friend and spoke before Kimmy could. "Vincent is the man who murdered the 5 missing children story…you know the scary story we found online that we used to scare the crap out of Amy when she was having a sleepover with Melissa."

"Oh… that was hilarious Amy looked like she crapped her pants." Matt said while Amy glared at them and walked out of the room to get away from her evil brother and air head friend.

10 seconds later she ran back into the office and slammed the door button. She was breathing heavily and was obviously scared to death. When she did this she got everyone's attention.

She then pulled a note from out of her pocket. Everyone saw how terrified she was and gave worried glances to Kimmy, everyone except Matt who was laughing his ass of.

"What's so funny knucklehead?" Amy asked getting annoyed.

"You look like you crapped your pants…again. Heh, heh." Bobby then walked over to his dim witted friend and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"For being an idiot and besides this an actual serious situation."

"Hey guy's…can we see what the note says because I don't like waiting." A black haired boy asked with maroon eyes like Bonnie's.

"Ya please." A blond haired girl asked with purple eyes like Chica's.

"Alright… um Kimmy could you introduce us to your friends first so we know there names. Because I can't just call them you or dude." Bobby asked.

"Ok um first the red head beside me this is my older brother Felix. Next is the brunette is Max. Next we have Samantha she's the only girl other than me. Then we have Andy who is the black haired boy behind Max. And the last boy is Robert and he is the youngest out of all of us and he's Max little brother." Kimmy replied.

"Ok anyway this is Amy she's my little sister and the dumb boy over there is Matt who is surprisingly the oldest and is in 9th grade. Oh and I'm Bobby." After Bobby said this to the 5 other children they nodded there heads having that cleared.

"Ah should we read the note." Asked Amy who was standing next to the east side door and was still holding the piece of paper.

When she said that everyone looked at her and nodded at her and she began to read the not Vincent gave her.

 _Why hello there children and Kimmy...missed me?_

 _Anyway I wanted to tell you that since these lovely stupid preteens resurrected me I decided to play a game since I know that everyone enjoys a good game…anyway the game is kind of simple only it's you against me and my friends…heh, heh I bet you'll love how my new friends are your old ones…anyway getting off topic, your part is to stop us from killing your little preteen friends at night, by the way they can't leave the pizzeria but don't worry there idiot parents won't noticed your gone. It's kind of like how I tried to kill you Kimmy…just try to stay alive and we'll be hunting you at night shift hours…force of a habit for those times…during the daytime no one will be able to notice you and last thing I half to tell you is that if I win you all die and if you win well I believe we all know what you all want anyway try to survive and I wish you bad luck._

 _Vincent._

 _P.S don't forget you have very limited power thanks to mister Fazbear._

"What a nice guy." Bobby said sarcastically like while rolling his eyes.

"I don't wanna die and Melissa's birthday is tomorrow I can't miss it, I promised her I'd be there." Amy said sounding like she was gonna cry.

"Looks like we don't have a choice and I guess Vincent wants us to stay in the office in tell it's morning when you guys can go get food and I'm really sorry that you can't leave the pizzeria…I guess it's almost time for us to play a little scary game but don't worry well be able to help you guy's since we've had a bunch of experience with this guy." Max said.

"Ya and well always be there to help you guys." Felix said grabbing everyone into a group hug.

Then everyone started laughing.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and I also wanted to let you know…**

 **Puppy (from the room beside Kitty's) - TURN THE MUSIC DOWN KITTY!**

 **Well sorry…stupid dog…oh if your wondering Puppy finally got his own computer and created his own account and I'm afraid that he'll still be doing Kitty's tale on my account because he's to lazy to move all the files to his computer…anyway hope you enjoyed the story and…**

 **JJ- hey Kitty I'm so bored what are you doing?**

 **Ugh JJ I'm doing the outro for my story now please go bother Puppy or do something to keep you self entertained…**

 **JJ- fine (walks out of the room and barges into Puppy's.) Hey puppy what are you doing?**

 **Minutes later…**

 **Puppy- GET OUT!**

 **JJ- FINE!... RUDE! (Walks back into kitty's room.) He doesn't wanna talk right now I think he needs some alone time… and chill pills.**

 **UGH!**


	4. Breakfast and Night 1

**Hey guys here's the next chapter of The Resurrection at Freddie's.**

 ***No one's POV***

In the morning Amy, Matt, and Bobby decided to leave the office and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Amy was the best cook out of the 3 of them so she decided to cook for them and looked around for all the ingredients to make pancakes but all she could find was milk, eggs, and bacon. So instead Amy made scramble eggs and bacon for them to eat.

Bobby ate the slowest out of all of them mostly because he was very cautious of his surroundings and every time he heard a noise he'd jumped up and punch the air as if he thought something or someone was there.

Matt finally started a conversation due to his boredom.

"So do you think Kimmy has a boyfriend?"

"She's not interested Matt so stop trying." Amy replied.

"You don't know that she's…just playing hard to get…so there."

And with that Matt left the kitchen saying he was going to find Kimmy and ask her if she was doing anything on Saturday.

"Will he ever learn?" Amy muttered to herself.

Amy turned her head to see Bobby looking at the kitchen pantry door expecting something to come out and kill them. But nothing happened, so he just sighed and turned to see Amy starring at him.

"Oh hi Amy how long have you been sitting there?" Bobby asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um I've been here the whole time…I made you this breakfast." Amy replied giving him a confused look.

"Oh uh the eggs are good …uh I'm gonna go see if the animatronics have any useful information in there memory banks."

And with that Bobby left the kitchen muttering something to himself. Leaving poor Amy to clean the kitchen all by herself at least in tell Samantha walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Oh hi Amy what brings you to my kitchen?"

"Huh Samantha what do you mean your kitchen?"

"This was where I always hung out when I was Chica…I used to make cakes and pizza when I had the chance…so what are you doing in here?"

"I made breakfast for everyone and now I'm cleaning the kitchen…I think there's something wrong with Bobby though, he seems jumpy and we hasn't even gone up against Vincent and his animatronic army yet?"

"Oh well if you want me to I can ask Robert to check on him…the reason why I'd ask Robert is because he'll be able to fit in the vents…you might be able to fit in the vents 2…how old are you anyway?"

"Oh um…I'm 10 years old but I look like a 7 year old…it's really weird. Anyway I'm gonna go look around the pizzeria, I'll talk to you later." And with that Amy left the kitchen.

 ***Time skip to 11:58 am***

Everyone crowded into the office and as soon as everyone got comfortable they came up with a game plan.

"Ok so Robert will be in the vents to make sure no human or animatronic will be able to sneak up on us by using the vents and Max and Samantha will be patrolling the East Hallway so that they can warn us in case someone's close to the door and Andy and Felix will do the same in the West Hallway…oh and you 3 will watch the cameras and I'll make sure we don't run out of power."

"This plan won't fail because it was made by you Kimmy…say I wanted to ask you are you free Sat…" Matt got cut off by Felix who was now extremely irritated with Matt since he wouldn't take a hint and stop flirting with his younger sister.

"Isn't it obvious she doesn't like you, she will never like you, so stop flirting with my younger sister or you'll half to deal with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Younger sister but she's older than you…" Bobby said trying to understand how that was possible.

"It's kind of complicated…I mean I was born before her but I died pretty young so it looks like she's older than me but I'm actually 2 years older than her."

"Is that true Kimmy?" Amy asked looking confused.

"Yep…check the cameras please because I just notice it's 12:15…" Kimmy said.

As soon as she said this Amy flipped to the show stage and saw that Bonnie was missing.

"Uh guy's I don't mean to alarm anyone but Bonnie isn't on the stage." After Amy said this, Kimmy nodded to Max, Robert, Samantha, Andy, and Felix to go to there spots which they did immediately.

We soon here Felix yell close the door and Kimmy immediately hit the door button right when Bonnie reached the door.

After a while Matt checked the time to see it was 4:50 am and the only one that had moved so far was Bonnie and he wasn't even close to the office now.

Matt turned to see Amy and Bobby had both fallen asleep… _they probably would've died without me and the ghosts that aren't really ghosts anymore. Anyway I better focus just in case something happens._

Matt got out of his thoughts and clicked the show stage to see Chica was now gone as well.

"Great…Kimmy Chica's gone to now."

"Of course…well why don't you flip through the cameras to see were she is ok."

"Ok whatever…FOUND HER…I mean I found her she's in the kitchen…talking to Samantha…that's weird."

"That is weird…I'll ask her about it later."

 ***Time Skip to 6:00am***

"We made it passed the first night sweet…now what do we do?"

"We wait for Vincent to leave us a note…or he'll come himself to congratulate us. But for now just get some sleep."

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next chapter oh and if your wondering why the next chapter of Kitty's Tale was posted today was because the site was down yesterday and I think everyone probably already knew that but that was just in case you didn't anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next chapter. For now though all I have to say is PEACE!**


	5. Night 2

**Hey guys I know it's been forever since I've written anything so how about another chapter of The Resurrection at Freddie's, if my memory serves me right were on chapter 5, so let's not delay this story anymore, time for night 2**

 ***Kimmy's POV***

We waited awhile for Vincent to come congratulate us, and of course since he's so full of himself he made an exotic entrance.

He walked down the hall followed by my old animatronic friends and acted as if we weren't enemies, the nerve of this guy. He knows just how to press my buttons.

"Vincent are you ready to congratulate us, or are you hear to inform us that we played unfair?" I say smartly.

"What no hello? Ha didn't think so, no matter, I still have my own news to tell…" he continues with his babbling tell my patience is no longer.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND TELL US ALREADY!"I yell ready to destroy him.

"Testy our we, Patience is a virtue, very well I will tell you my new rule, yes I understand you need to help protect your little friends, but I feel that all of you going against only 5 of my friends and myself just isn't fair, for you see it would be 6 against 9 and I'm not letting you have that advantage, so every night your nightguard friends are only aloud to have 1 resurrected friend help them and it has to be a different resurrected friend each night or I'll kill them right here right now, you choose."

That bastard, he knows that he could win easily, but just wanted the advantage himself, but I'm not just gonna give in that easily, no way.

"But Vincent I believe you forgot that if these 3 only get 1 resurrected friend helping them out then it would be 6 against 4 and that's still an advantage for you and if you don't want more angry souls hunting you down than I suggest you make it a little more fair."

Vincent pauses for a moment, his smile weakens a little, but then it grows again making it look more insane than it normally does, he then begins to speak again, I can't wait to kick his ass back to were it belongs in h-

My thoughts are interrupted by Felix.

"Sis your call were waiting for your answer to his new bargain, what do you say?"

Oh crap I wasn't listening, what did he say…think Kimmy think…

"Um sorry can you please repeat that Vincent I wasn't paying attention."

This made Vincent furious, but he hid it as best as he could, but I still heard it in his voice.

"I said that they can have 2 resurrected friends in the office per night and they can be the same resurrected friend each night, but since then it would be 5 against 6 I also added this to make things more interesting."

Vincent throws a gun and Matt catches it and it's fully loaded, I quickly take the gun from him because he's an idiot and would most likely shoot himself, if he gets the chance.

"Do we have a deal?" Vincent ask, already losing his patience.

"Fine we have a deal, see you tonight then." I say as Vincent leaves followed by the old animatronic friends I once had but now lost.

 ***Time skips to 12:00 am, Bobby's POV***

As soon as the bell signals that its 12 Matt quickly grabs the tablet and begins flipping through it instead of going strait to the stage, I mentally slap myself, he never was very bright…

"Alright I'll check the vents." Robert says as he takes his leave.

"You sure you can handle shooting an animatronic if they get in here?" I hear Amy ask as I watch the East Hall.

"Positive, besides it's kind of like a BB gun only smaller and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one other than Kimmy who can shoot a gun properly." I say looking at Matt.

Samantha and Amy nod while sighing as Matt screams at the tablet.

"HEY FOX GUY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF ORDER NOW TURN YOUR ASS AROUND BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"Ya I'm positive I'm the only one who can shoot this thing without hurting anyone else, that isn't an animatronic." I say as my sweat drops. (Like in anime.)

A couples hours later and Foxy almost got in thanks to Amy talking to Samantha instead of paying attention to the door; if it weren't for my fast movements we all would've been killed.

"I'm so sorry bro I should've payed attention it's just I thought the fox would go room to room before going to the door."

"It's ok Amy just stop clowning around and take this seriously because this isn't a dream this is real life and our lives are really in danger."

"Guys we might have a problem." Matt says pointing at Chica who has now gotten inside of the office.

"Crap get behind me."

Everyone nods and gets behind me as I shoot at Chica; she puts her wing up in front of her face and turns around towards the door and leaves.

We all let go of a breath we didn't know we were holding and I close the door to make sure no one else gets in while we catch our breaths.

"Holy cow…dude that was AWEASOME!" Matt yells while punching the East side door.

"That's write you numbskulls got nothing on us." Matt laughs when the clock strikes 6 letting us know that this night was over.

"Never in my life did I ever think using a gun could actually save my life." I say as I collapse on the rolly chair in the room and let my face fall onto the desk as I plunge into darkness. (Sleep.)

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry that this chapter took so long and guys don't worry as soon as winter break starts I'll have more chapters ready, until then stay tuned.**


	6. Where Does Your Loyalty Lie

**Hey dudes Happy late Saint Patrick's Day, anyway instead of a dumb excuse for my absence, I'm gonna ask you guys how your days been so far. Mine has been great, hope you have all had a good day so far. Now let the chapter begin.**

 ***Bobby's POV***

"B…Bo…bby…..Bob….Bobby" A sweet voice continues to ring through my head. "Bobby can you hear me?" It's dark all around me, I have no idea where I am but I know for a fact I've heard this voice before.

"Whose there?" I call out to the voice.

"Bobby, Bobby you need to…." The voice calls.

"What?" I call out. I suddenly feel the dark void I'm in start to shake, I start to run. "Hey wherever you are, can you help me get out of here?" I ask, my tone of voice is nervous.

"Alright man it's time to wake up." A new voice says and then I feel a wet splat on my head, its cold and icy.

My eyes bolt open and I see I'm back in the office covered in water and ice cubes. "Aw come on." I say standing up.

"Heh sorry about that Bobby but we've been trying to get you up for the past 2 hours, we were starting to get worried because you already slept through half of the day." Amy says.

A sigh escapes from my mouth and I leave the office followed by Felix, he didn't need to say anything, I could just tell he was there.

We walk in silence for a moment before he speaks.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, where else?"

"Just trying to make conversation….so that dream."

"What about it?"

"So you did have one, wanna tell me about it?"

"Nah." Is all I say when I reach the bathroom.

"Ok then, I'll meet you back in the office…just be careful dude…."

I hear him leave as I finish drying off. I knew he already knew about my dream…I just didn't know how…I shake the thought away and turn to leave. I hear a screech of a shoe and turn around quickly. Nothing is there but when I look back at the mirror, I can see words on it painted in blood…it was definitely old because it was dry but it was blood none the less. The words written said and I quote

' _The brave are dumb, The sweet are fierce, The leader is weak, and the extras are destroyed. Where does your loyalty lie?'_

I narrow my eyes at the words, Vincent is trying to mess with me I can tell…but I don't understand…why would he ask me that…it's obvious? I remain loyal to my friends…right?

I shake my head and leave the restroom. I need to clear my head before tonight or else we'll all surely die.

 ***Amy's POV***

I watched as Bobby left he seemed annoyed I hope he's not mad at us. I watch as Felix follows him, I want to go to but I know Bobby would only shove me away. I sit and chat with Samantha a bit, what happened last night really got to me. I can tell that everyone's on edge especially since Vincent still has to come by and talk to us…

Moments of last night flash through my head for a moment or two. It's all my fault…. If I wasn't so easy going then things would be easier for everyone, I should take this more seriously but I just can't…I'm afraid to do anything because I don't want to be yelled at and because of my fear I neglected to press the buttons on either door and thus caused all of us to almost die twice…if it wasn't for Bobby I don't know what I'd do.

Footsteps ring out through my head along with a gunshot. My eyes open wide and I look around. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth when I realize it was only Matt trying to get the gun to work. That idiot, I get up and take the gun from him throwing it across the room…I don't know what caused me to do it but I did it.

"Hey why'd you do that Amy?" Matt asks walking across the room to retrieve the gun.

"I did it because you could've shot one of us you numbskull." I say with my hands on my hips.

"I wasn't gonna shoot someone I was just shooting the metal door." He retorts.

"Matt listen to me ok I say this with love, you're an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing and flirts with every girl he sees to make himself feel better, your also carefree and can also cause the death of either me or Bobby because you just wanna look cool by holding the gun and firing it." Never in my life did I ever think I would ever say that sure I can insult people who are being mean to me or other people, especially Matt but I have never insulted Matt like that before. I never go for where it hurts.

Matt doesn't look at me, I can tell he's trying to come up with something to say but he has nothing…he stands there motionless for a moment before he drops the gun and walks out of the office. I watch him go I want to apologize, I want to chase after him and say I'm sorry but I don't move. No one says anything there's just an awkward silence in the air.

Suddenly footsteps alert us toward the east hall door. We are all quiet waiting for Vincent to come in and scream boo…but it's not Vincent who walks in, it's Bobby. He has a distant look on his face before he looks up at us confused.

"What?" Is all he says, But no one answers him…we just stand there starring at him before eventually all the ghosts leave the room.

"Amy what's up?" He asks me.

"N-nothing…I'm gonna go grab something to eat from the kitchen you want anything." I say trying to escape his gaze. I feel ashamed of myself.

"No…"

I notice his distant gaze again like he's thinking of something; I ignore it and walk out of the room.

 ***Vincent's POV***

What a good show. It's like playing a game of poker…. and looks like I have the best hand. I grin my normal grin and leave a little note beside Bobby when he's not paying attention, before I go though. The thought from earlier lingers in my mind.

"Bobby." I say alerting his attention, he snarls toward me, but I don't care.

"What do you want?" He says.

"Remember that message?" I ask, I knew he remembered but I just wanted to keep him on edge for the time being.

"What about it?"

"The sweet are fierce…aren't they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"extras must be destroyed Bobby…"

"Yeah I get it your talking about the message, now tell me what are you talking about…is it Amy?"

"Who are you loyal to Bobby?" And with that I walk off, I hear him grab the gun from the floor and walk into the hall. I hear the trigger, I hear the shot. I know now who he's loyal to.

 **Whelp that was a good chapter I must have left many on you're toes. Sorry for the ending guys but you have got to admit that was a good ending. I'm even curious on what's going to happen, anyway hope you all enjoyed, for those of you that it's still Sunday for, enjoy the rest of your weekend. Bye!**


End file.
